


Never Say Never

by RedKryptonite



Series: Never Say Never [1]
Category: DCU, Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKryptonite/pseuds/RedKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title summarizes the whole series :) Although Sherlock belongs to the BBC and DCU isn't mine either sadly, but I have fun being creative with the boys :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

When John first came back to London, he'd told his therapist nothing ever happened to him, a few weeks later he'd met Sherlock Holmes. After a few months of cases with his eccentric, but rather handsome flat mate he began to wonder if Sherlock noticed him at all. After all he'd certainly noticed Sherlock, even in his worst John would rarely have anything bad to say about him.. most of the time. So it came about one night while he was out with Lestrade, the exact discussion of how he thought Sherlock noticed nothing but his crime scenes.

" I'm serious Greg, he sees right through everything..even me" John noted a bit sadly.

"It's just how he is, you knew that from the moment you met him" Lestrade answered with a knowing smirk.

"Perhaps, but at least I know he'll never look at me the way I look at him, so I suppose I can handle looking from afar"

"Ah John. never say never it gets you into trouble, just think about how you said nothing happens to you and here you are stuck in a one sided love affair with the most brilliant sociopath this side of the county"

"You know if he and Mycroft weren't at odds all the time he'd know every bad thing you say about him" John chuckled

" Lucky for me that Mycroft is on my side then" Greg snickered, he was getting a bit tipsy now.

"Lucky indeed" Sherlock noted from behind Greg causing both to jump guiltily and turn to look at the detective.

"How long have you been there?" John nearly demanded, a blush tinting the bridge of his nose, he could beg off that it was the drink.

"Long enough" Sherlock smirked " Come along John, there are things of importance to discuss at home, Mycroft will be by for you in a few moments Lestrade.. I suspect he will not be pleased that you missed dinner to come down here"

Both of them gaped at Sherlock for a moment and turned back in their seats to continue drinking when John was bodily removed from his and carried out over his companion's shoulder. Of course he was fussing the whole way, and Sherlock not one to deal with that well swatted John once earning more fussing.

"Sherlock put me down!" John demanded

"Are you coming along then?" Sherlock asked mildly.

"Yes, alright I'm coming along" 

John was abruptly settled on his feet a few yards from 221B, while Sherlock continued on like he hadn't just dropped him in the middle of the street. He sighed and trotted after Sherlock attempting to catch up to his flatmate. Sherlock reached the door first and held it open patiently while he waited for John. Once he was assured of John's safety he guided him up the stairs to settle him on the couch. 

John watched amusedly while Sherlock bustled about making tea for the both of them. Mrs. Hudson had brought some biscuits up a few moments earlier, so Sherlock had obviously been planning something. John peered curiously from his seat until Sherlock reappeared carrying two saucers with the tea cups balanced carefully with a biscuit on the edge.

John accepted his with a small smile before he turned his eyes to Sherlock " So what's so important?"

"Set your tea down, or I fear you'll upset it when I tell you" Sherlock commanded softly.

John didn't really question what his flatmate's motives were until he set his tea down and found Sherlock in his personal space.

"Uh..S..Sherlock, what's.. what are you doing?" It was startling to see the gorgeous grey eyes so close.

"Never say never, John" Sherlock murmured and caught John in a careful kiss, like he'd been worried John would shy away.

John didn't even try to make Sherlock go away, blue eyes deepened to almost midnight colored and he reached up to card fingers cautiously through dark curls. Sherlock broke away at the touch, smiling gently at John.

"Hmph, never say never indeed" John snorted

"Drink your tea and then come to bed" Sherlock ordered, breezing past with a fond ruffle to John's hair. John could only stare after his flatmate..companion.. lover in confusion.

"I'm not going to be awake all night John" Sherlock called from his room.

John hastily gulped his tea down and made his way through the kitchen to Sherlock's room. He reminded himself to never ever doubt the improbability of something again. As Sherlock often said ' Whatever is left however improbable must be possible' John fully believed that now. Especially when he got into bed and was pulled tightly to his companion's chest. John was a very happy man indeed.


End file.
